Labios Compartidos
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: Ele compartilhava seus lábios com outro homem. Conteúdo sugestivo mas não explicito. Coloquei no M só para não correr o risco de ter algum problema.


**Oi, gente!**

**Estou aqui com outra fic...Essa é um pouco diferente das que eu costumo escrever, um pouco mais adulta, não sei...**

**Não tem nada muito explicito (não é hentai mas é sugestivo) mas não quis arriscar colocar no T...Foi uma tentativa de fazer algo diferente. Depois me digam o que vocês acharam.**

**Eu me inspirei nas músicas Labios Compartidos, do Maná e Temporary Bliss, do The Cab, mas ela não é uma songfic.**

**Boa leitura =)**

**OoOoOo**

**Labios Compartidos**

**By Mafe Ly**

A casa estava escura, a não ser pela luz fraca de um abajur na sala. Inuyasha estava lá, sentado, esperando. Esperando por ela. Há quanto tempo? Não sabia ao certo. Tudo o que sabia era que, assim que ela chegasse, ele poderia confrontá-la e ele poderia, finalmente, descobrir a verdade.

Estava apaixonado por ela, sempre esteve desde que a conheceu. Kikyou era uma mulher linda: o corpo esbelto e cheio de curvas, o cabelo longo e negro que descia por todas as suas costas, atraindo o olhar do observador para baixo. Mas não foi apenas aquilo que o atraiu, não, o corpo teria atraído qualquer homem. Apesar de o físico não ser desprezível para Inuyasha, ele apaixonou-se por seus olhos escuros e indecifráveis.

A primeira vez que a viu, percebeu como seus olhos eram gélidos, indiferentes, como se ela não desejasse a aproximação de ninguém. A idéia de conseguir ultrapassar aquela barreira criada por ela e descobrir o que havia atrás daquele semblante o atraiu. Conseguir fazê-la abaixar a guarda e aproximar-se, ver tudo o que ela escondia era simplesmente algo contra o qual ele não conseguia lutar. Afinal, Inuyasha era assim, determinado.

Demorou para que ela permitisse essa aproximação. Apesar de ter se sentido fascinada por aqueles cabelos de cor muito peculiar e pelos olhos vibrantes de Inyasha, Kikyou negou seus convites diversas vezes. Era assim que ela sempre foi: inalcançável para a maioria dos homens, isso porque eles nunca tinham determinação suficiente para continuar no jogo dela. Claro, isso tudo fazia parte de um jogo, não se deixar alcançar, fazê-los correr atrás dela, manipulá-los, enganá-los, era assim que ela jogava o jogo da sedução. Entretanto, em um momento, conheceu um homem cujos olhos brilhavam de determinação e viu que ele era alguém com quem poderia jogar por um tempo porque ele não desistiria.

E Inuyasha não desistiu até que ela aceitasse sair com ele em um encontro. A primeira vez que saíram, Kikyou estava deslumbrante, com uma roupa que favorecia suas curvas, sem que mostrasse muito do corpo. Inuyasha igualmente deslumbrante e atraía o olhar de muitas mulheres. Entretanto, os olhos de nenhuma delas o atraía como os de Kikyou faziam.

Demorou vários encontros para que Kikyou permitisse uma aproximação física. Em seu primeiro beijo, Inuyasha pode descobrir muita coisa sobre ela: Kikyou era uma pessoa passional, ardente mas não mostraria isso a muitas pessoas, apenas aquelas em que confiava. E, naquele momento em que estavam conectados, ele pode sentir que ela, aos poucos, começava a confiar nele.

Inuyasha tinha um charme natural, algo que a atraía. Em seu primeiro beijo, quando sentiu aquelas mãos grandes subindo e descendo por suas costas e aqueles dedos enroscando em seu cabelo, Kikyou encontrou-se em uma situação em que era difícil resistir a atração física, então entregou-se àquele momento, sem pensar, por um momento, que aquilo fazia parte de um jogo.

A primeira vez que dormiram juntos foi a primeira vez que Inuyasha conseguiu ultrapassar a barreira em seus olhos e viu Kikyou como a pessoa que era. Pode ver uma fragilidade que ela nunca aparentara anteriormente; quando a viu de olhos fechados e gemendo aos seus toques, soube que ela não escondia nada, aquela era Kikyou, sem máscaras, sem mentiras, sem barreiras.

Quando dormiram juntos, Kikyou não esperava que fosse abaixar a guarda completamente. O que Inuyasha fazia com ela, com seu corpo e sua mente, atrapalhavam seus pensamentos, não a deixavam se concentrar no jogo que estava jogando. Aquela primeira vez foi completamente diferente do que ela achou que seria e, com um pouco de receio, bem ali, ela pode dizer que havia apaixonado-se por aquele homem.

Um relacionamento que começou com dois jogadores: um que manipulava o outro jogador e outro que jogava um jogo próprio, tentando entrar na cabeça do primeiro. Inuyasha achava-se capaz de passar por cima dos jogos que ela fazia, achava-se capaz de fazê-la sentir-se vulnerável, sem nenhum escudo. E ele tinha razão, ele era realmente capaz. Kikyou sabia disso, sabia que, se permitisse, ele a faria sentir-se despida de todas as cascas a todo e qualquer toque dele. Ela não permitiria isso. Não, não gostava de se sentir assim, ela precisava do poder, precisava saber que ela tinha o controle e que continuaria um enigma e imprevisível.

Inuyasha gostava de fazê-la sentir vulnerável, era algo que o excitava. Saber que ela era assim apenas com ele, que ele era o único que via aquele olhar de súplica era o maior prazer que tinha. Tinha certeza que essa situação a fazia perder o chão e que, somente assim, poderia ver quem ela era genuinamente. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que era isso que a prendia a ele: sabia que, enquanto a fizesse sentir isso, ela se renderia a ele e seria apenas dele.

Ele estava errado. Kikyou não era apenas dele, como descobrira mais tarde. Depois de algum tempo, Inuyasha era capaz de ver por trás daquela barreira de gelo na qual se escondia na maioria das ocasiões. Ele sabia que algo não estava certo quando olhou aquelas orbes negras. Não demorou muito para descobrir que ele a dividia com outro homem. Também não demorou muito para tirar satisfações sobre isso. Por isso estava sentado no sofá da sala com uma luz fraca iluminando-o.

Assim que ouviu o trinco da porta ser destravado e a maçaneta virar, levantou-se e deparou-se com Kikyou.

- Olá, amor. Já chegou? – ela disse, deixando a chave dentro de um pote em cima de um móvel e, a bolsa, em uma cadeira. Aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um breve beijo nos lábios. – Como foi o seu dia?

- Ótimo. E o seu? – foi a resposta. Não queria prolongar aquela agonia por muito tempo.

- Muito bom. Almocei com algumas amigas e depois voltei para o escritório, onde eu- foi cortada antes que pudesse terminar.

- Com algumas amigas? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha- Você não quis dizer com o seu amante?

Ela parou para encará-lo. Fixou seus olhos nos olhos dourados e irritados deles.

- O que?

- Kikyou, você sabe do que eu estou falando.

Ela sabia. E deveria ter imaginado que era só uma questão de tempo até Inuyasha descobrir, também não imaginou que ele traria o assunto a tona de maneira tão repentina. Permaneceu em silêncio.

-Não se faça de inocente. Achou que eu não descobriria? Eu consigo ver nos seus olhos que você está me enganando. - ele continuou encarando. Seus olhos impacientes analisando os mínimos movimentos que ela fazia. – Responda minha pergunta.

- Tudo bem, Inuyasha. Eu estava com ele durante o almoço. – falou, finalmente. Por que prolongar aquilo? Ele já descobrira, afinal.

Aquela afirmação, jogada tão diretamente em sua cara, o incomodou mais do que havia imaginado.

- E, me diga. O que você comeu? Ele? Ou foi o contrário? Ele comeu você? – disse rispidamente, o sangue fervendo.

- Inuyasha! – ela sentiu-se ofendida. Se tinha esse direito ou não, não importava, ele não podia falar com ela dessa forma.

- O que foi?! Não foi isso o que vocês fizeram? – ele aproximou-se dela enquanto ela recuou um passo. – Me conte, Kikyou.

Poucas vezes na vida Kikyou sentiu-se intimidada dessa forma. Inuyasha era um homem alto, forte, tê-lo tão perto dela e tão irritado fez Kikyou pensar que, talvez, devesse ter escondido melhor esse segredo.

- Inuyasha, pare com isso...-ela disse a meio tom, olhando-o com olhos tristes.

Kikyou não sentia culpa alguma pelo o que tinha feito. Jogar com os homens era algo que fazia sempre. Se amava Inuyasha? Claro, amava-o muito. Mas não pararia de fazer suas manipulações. Jogar sempre esteve nos seus planos, o que não estava neles, entretanto, era ter aquele homem com as emoções à flor da pele, pronto para fazer qualquer coisa que estivesse em seu alcance para deixar a situação clara.

Inuyasha sentia-se um idiota por não ter visto antes. Queria encontrar quem quer que fosse esse homem e espanca-lo até o filho da puta cair desmaiado no chão. Não importava quem tinha começado aquele caso, a ideia de outro homem tomando Kikyou em um banheiro de um restaurante qualquer hoje à tarde –ou o que quer que tenha acontecido- era revoltante! Como ele se atreve?! Respirou fundo, controlando o ciúmes ou tentando, pelo menos. Queria a verdade, mesmo que ela o atingisse como facas.

- Como era ele?

- Como...era ele? - ela pensou porque Inuyasha queria saber algo assim – Ahn...moreno-

- Você não entendeu. – Inuyasha ficou encarando-a por um tempo.

Não. Ele não estava querendo saber sobre...? Ou Estava? Por que? Isso a pegou de surpresa, nunca teve que lidar com esse tipo de reação.

- E então, Kikyou? Eu quero saber. Eu **mereço** saber. – disse e Kikyou pode ouvir mágoa escondida saindo daquela voz.

- Eu não vou...Eu não quero...- se recusava a responder. Isso só pioria a situação.

O que queria era ter Inuyasha com ela, não contra ela. Começou esse relacionamento pois achou que conseguiria se divertir tendo alguém tão determinado em alcança-la, não estava considerando que chegaria a sentir algo por ele.

Normalmente, não se importava com os sentimentos dos que conseguiam ficar com ela, tanto que, sempre que achava uma nova peça para jogar, a incluía no jogo. Isso tudo nada mais era do que uma manipulação de duas pessoas que queriam algo dela. Era isso que pretendia fazer com Inuyasha e ele nunca descobriria, ninguém nunca o havia feito. Entretanto, ele trouxe o amor para ela, algo que nunca tinha se permitido sentir antes e essa foi sua perdição. Uma simples emoção que a fez desconcentrar-se do seu jogo, mas isso não aconteceria de novo.

- Não, me diga, vamos! Eu quero saber! Eu quero ouvir da sua boca, como ele era! – se fosse possível aproximar-se mais dela, Inuyasha o teria feito. Estava apenas centímetros dela, sempre encarando-a, a impaciência crescendo.

- Inuyasha, não faça isso. – ela disse tentando se afastar. Ele era realmente intimidador quando estava irritado. Sabia que ele era esquentado; depois de todo esse tempo juntos, já o conhecia bem, mas nunca fora assim com ela. – Você só irá se machucar.

Ele soltou uma risada amargurada.

- Você está preocupada que eu me machuque? Meu Deus! Você está falando sério?! Eu já estou machucado, Kikyou! Você me traiu, lembra? Então, vamos lá, me diga, como ele era?! – disse, a irritação cada vez maior. Ele segurou seus braços, apertando-os sem medir força.

Ela cortou o contato visual com os olhos dourados dele. Não conseguia mais olhar, havia muita dor neles. Gostaria que não houvesse tantos sentimentos envolvidos. Mas, bem, isso não era possível. Não com ele.

- KIKYOU! – Inuyasha a chacoalhou, esperando conseguir a resposta.

- DIFERENTE! – ela soltou-se dele e sentou-se no sofá mais próximo para ter um pouco de sustentação, massageando os braços levemente machucados. – Pronto! – ela pode sentir as lágrimas começando a escorrer. - Feliz agora?!

Ficou estático ouvindo a resposta. Absorvendo a resposta. Diferente? Apoiou o corpo na parede perto do sofá para equilíbrio. O mundo parou por um momento. Aquela resposta trouxe a tona vários sentimentos de uma vez e estava tentando lidar com eles.

Kikyou sabia que ele não gostaria de ouvir a resposta, mas ela disse mesmo assim. Agora, observava o homem que amava, próximo do sofá em que estava sentada, indeciso, talvez um pouco assustado e sem reação. Arrependeu-se por ter sido descoberta e tê-lo feito reagir dessa forma, sentiu-se mal por ele. Se fosse outro homem, essa situação acabaria com o relacionamento; o problema era que ela não queria acabar com o relacionamento que tinha com Inuyasha. Queria ele de volta. Então, levantou de onde estava e se aproximou receosa dele. Era possível ver o caminho que as lágrimas fizeram dos olhos ao queixo dela. Tentou olhar nos olhos dele mas sua franja os cobria.

- Diferente como? – disse cabisbaixo.

- Por que você está fazendo isso, Inuyasha? – ela deu um sorriso fraco de condolência. Por que ele não podia simplesmente esquecer? Quando ele não respondeu, ela suspirou. - O que eu e ele fazíamos era sexo, só isso. Apenas uma brincadeira. – Kikyou apoiou, delicadamente, a mão em sua bochecha.

Inuyasha não aguentou aquelas mãos em seu rosto. Não, não sabendo onde elas estiveram. Afastou-se dela, indo para o outro lado da sala. Muitas memórias passaram, como um filme, em sua cabeça. Inuyasha acreditava que era o único que a fazia sentir-se vulnerável, o único que conseguia ver através dos olhos dela, que conseguia fazê-la gemer _daquele_ jeito. Agora, estava se questionando se _ele_ também a fazia sentir todas essas sensações. A ideia de não tê-la somente para si o atormentava.

- Ele era melhor do que eu?

Kikyou virou-se para encarar suas costas.

O silêncio o incomodou. Aquilo era uma afirmação? Estava tentando lidar com várias emoções ao mesmo tempo: irritação, ciúmes, mágoa. Cada pergunta que fazia era uma facada e esperava receber as respostas que aprofundariam as feridas. Mas ela não respondia e aquilo era pior. Entretanto, havia mais uma coisa que_ precisava_ saber. E aquele seria o golpe final: ela teria que responder e a resposta o faria terminar tudo o que tinham.

- Você o ama? – a pergunta saiu em um fio de voz. Falar aquilo foi mais difícil do que esperava, sentiu um nó na garganta e as lágrimas ameaçando cair de seus olhos.

Kikyou continuou encarando suas costas. Nunca vira Inuyasha tão inseguro em todo esse tempo juntos. Sentiu uma pontada no coração, sentiu pena dele. Não queria que ele pensasse nessas coisas. Queria fazê-lo esquecer desse pequeno desvio de percurso, assim eles poderiam voltar a ser o que eram.

Mais uma pergunta sem resposta. Seu coração estava apertado. Então era isso. Ele simplesmente iria desistir dela. O que fizera era imperdoável. Ao mesmo tempo, a ideia de não tê-la era insuportável e, pior do que isso, ela estaria com outro homem logo em seguida. Com todas essas realizações passando por sua cabeça, Inuyasha só percebeu que Kikyou havia se aproximado dele quando sentiu aqueles braços delicados abraçando seu tórax. O corpo dele tencionou, como em estado de alerta.

- É você quem eu amo. O único. - ela aproximou a boca da orelha dele e sussurrou sedutoramente. – Você é **muito** melhor do que ele. – Inuyasha sentiu as mãos dela descendo vagarosamente por seus braços. – Com os seus braços musculosos, – as mãos dela foram de seus braços para baixo de sua camiseta roçando o dedo de leve e em círculo, em uma região mais sensível, fazendo-o tremer e perder um pouco a compostura. – seu abdômen todo definido

– mordeu o lóbulo da orelha esquerda, uma das mãos ainda desenhando círculos enquanto a outra descia para a fivela de seu cinto. Ela sabia o que tudo aquilo estava fazendo com ele? É claro que sabia e cada vez ficava mais difícil de resistir àquelas carícias – e, claro, não posso esquecer o que me faz _delirar_...-Inuyasha pode sentir todas as sílabas daquela palavra, considerando que Kikyou a falou o mais lentamente possível-...seu enorme pê-

Inuyasha não a deixou terminar a frase. Toda aquela provocação que ela havia feito, o arrepio na espinha, as unhas roçando sua pele eram demais para aguentar. Tomou seus lábios ferozmente. Não conseguia se controlar, era louco por ela, amava ela. O ciúme o consumia: ele não permitiria que ninguém mais tocasse nela, excitasse ela, não, ele seria o único que faria isso, o nome dele seria o único que ela gritaria, era somente para ele que ela imploraria e seus lábios seriam os únicos que ela beijaria. Inuyasha seria o único a coloca-la em uma posição de vulnerabilidade e rendição. Faria ela entender tudo isso, bem ali, contra a parede da sala.

Kikyou não conseguiu terminar a frase. Seus lábios foram tomados com uma ferocidade que não esperava. Mas assim era Inuyasha, louco por ela, capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para tê-la, determinado. Ela o amava, amava o que ele estava disposto a fazer para ficar com ela, amava aquelas mãos percorrendo seu corpo, amassando o tecido de sua roupa, apertando seus seios, desarrumando seu longo cabelo. Bem ali, sabia que ele sempre seria seu. Só teve mais certeza disso quando sentiu seu corpo sendo pressionado contra a parede da sala.

Kikyou sorriu. Ele era louco por ela e por isso era tão fácil manipulá-lo. Afinal, era um jogo e Kikyou tinha que estar no controle.

**Fim.**


End file.
